His Vision Fulfilled
by Derpina Uzumaki
Summary: Alfred finally sees Bruce with a wife in a cafe in Florence. Oneshot.


"It's mine," says Selina possessively, moving the small plate of cake at an exceptional distance from Bruce's closeness.

"Come on," Placing the short fork down on the willow table, he locked eyes with her own pair of dark ones. "Couples share food. Now why won't you follow their exception?"

"Who said that was a rule?" She smirked, grabbed a wedge of the cake and moved it to her lush, bright lips. Bruce annoyingly shot glowers as Selina chewed on her cake.

Silence followed next. The café was really a tryst most suitable for couples that had a history of morality, but who said Florence was only a place for innocent pairs? Bruce did save Gotham for another round, after all, and Selina assisted his work in the process. People knew Batman as a hero that gave people the life they needed. A life with a hero always ready to save the day. And all the villains roped in defeat, locked in the cell of rightful custody.

"Cake's almost finished," Selina commented as a mock, tapping the plate with her fork. The large layers of the cake were nowhere to be found and only a slice was left.

"You can have it, I know you won't share it," says Bruce, gulping a mouthful of the cup of coffee with mute chagrin.

"Don't be that sensitive," Bruce cocked an eyebrow when Selina gave one of those smiles that reminded much of the night when she was wandering inside his room and had kicked his stick that made him stumble onto the floor and she left with a taunt of a smile. The plate was suddenly close to his wrist, and a fork was ready to dig in several blocks of the cake.

He looked down at the surface of the vanilla cake briefly, when he finally ate a hunk of it.

"Hm, never a wonder of why Bruce Wayne would consider buying coffee instead of cake when he actually prefers it more than the coffee."

"Shut up. The cake's a badass kick." He said between hasty bites.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full, Mr. Wayne, they're not good table manners." She stirred Bruce's cup of coffee and mischievously drank half of it.

"And nor is getting someone's coffee without permission," he snapped with another glare.

"I thought sharing food was a couple's exception?"

Ugh. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, definitely knew the ways of a cat—devious, sneaky—skillful. He must be a sort of man who knows his wife well, for her rightful opinion.

"You know your pretty ways well, Kyle, you know that?"

"Of course." Another gulp. "And I think it would be necessary if you call me Kyle further, Mr. Wayne. I am your wife, after all," That last sentence marked Bruce with a raise of an eyebrow and the right curve of his mouth.

A table away from them, there sat an aged man who beamed as he examined their little love affair. He was quite sure that Bruce Wayne did remember about his plan every year—As a year's holiday, he would go to Florence, sit down inside a café and across the table, would he sight the famous hero of Gotham, happily with the presence of his wife. And this vision was complete.

It did not require for Bruce to see him. It would be all right if he hadn't notice his presence, for the vision was nevertheless complete and fulfilled. The Batman, who was the prominent of its role as Gotham's protector, really had to slack off a bit, after all—all of those previous battles had left him scars and wounds, exhaustion and pain. And of course—a very important detail—was death of his close people. Especially his parents—he still had the same bitter trauma of guilt deep inside him, and none could probably take that away from him.

Yes, maybe that guilt will never leave, but he could learn from it, deal with it, and move on from it. One night he recalled Blake telling him of his personal matters. Such as his orphan-hood—and the lesson of learning how to smile at yourself, similar to the idea of wearing a mask. Everyone has masks to hide their fears and flaws. Batman was simply famous for the design of his black mask.

This intense philosophy going on inside his head was put to a sudden halt by the sound of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle leaving a large amount of tip on the café and departing with a humorous series of dialogues.

And when the distanced had fully swallowed their presence, Alfred remained smiling, thinking of how probably—he didn't fail him after all.

**A/N: Cried so hard in the Dark Knight Rises… Watch it—and—to the people who suffered experience of the whole 'James Holmes' incident at Colorado… May God guide you and let you remain in His love. :( **


End file.
